My melody, with you
by Maniac-Reader18
Summary: It started with the two childhood friend; playing drum and bass respectively. With every beats and every bass line, the distance between them gets shorter. Trying to be honest with each other, Ritsu proposes a jam session for the two of them. Surrounded by loving band members, they stood on stage armed with musical instrument. Here, their musical soul combines to form a miracle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just taking a break from studying. I'm continuing the story that I had left untouched since my last story. So far, I'm unsatisfied of my exam. Really not looking forward to my results.

Here goes!

* * *

The low hum of the air conditioner kept her company as the other members were running late. She never expected that she will be the first one to arrive at the clubroom because she was one of the laid back members. Nevertheless, she took a seat behind the drums with the drumsticks in her hands, ready to go wild on her drums.

At first, it was a four beat and escalated to sixteen beats as she got bored waiting. She was distracted by her thoughts and feelings that she didn't notice her childhood friend entering the room. She was still pounding on the drums but something seemed quite off.

"Ritsu? That sounds really great!" Mio complimented as she heard the drums.

"…Huh? How long have you been listening?" Ritsu responded, halting abruptly in the middle of an eight beat.

"I just arrived not too long ago. Besides, just now, your drumming doesn't sound too rushed. It feels good."

Ritsu just chuckled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck; a bad habit of hers. Her cheeks were also slightly flushed at the compliment, although she herself wasn't aware about her playing until Mio mentioned it.

_As expected from the bassist. A good judge of music. _

"It's been a while but do you want to have a jam session with me while waiting for the others?" The black-haired girl asked as she slung the strap of her bass onto her shoulder.

"Sure, why not."

They began jamming with the songs from their favorite band 'The Who' which had inspired the brunette to form her own band, Hokago Tea Time. Even though Mio seemed to be forced to join Ritsu, she was actually relieved that the drummer will be in the band with her. She will be able to support the rushed drumming with her low octaves of bass line. They promised to pursue music and create an unforgettable music together.

After a few more songs, they decided to rest for a bit. They have been wondering what took the others so long to get to the clubroom.

"Don't you think they're way too late?"

"Well, yes, but I don't mind spending the time just jamming with you," Ritsu replied, unknowing what impact her words can cause.

Mio stuttered and tried to utter a word out but she was simply shocked. Her face was like a ripen apples, shades of beet red tainting her rosy cheeks.

"Mio-chuan? Are you perhaps embarrassed?" Ritsu finally said teasingly when she realized what she said had been very bold.

"S-S-Shut up."

Ritsu chuckled lightly before resuming her drumming. They were matching with each other's playing with almost no difficulty since they did grow up together. Despite Ritsu's rushed drumming, Mio's low octave of bass helped reduce the impaired melody and made the music sounds natural. The music they play together is always in harmony; without one dominating over the other. Instead, they complement each other.

In the end, the others never made it to the clubroom. Each member mailed either two of them about having an errand to run and apologized for not notifying them earlier. After they checked and confirmed that they were the only one able to attend the practice, the president decided to call it a day. Ritsu waited for Mio to pack her bass into her instrument bag while she herself took her bag from the bench.

"Let's go, Mio!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: As expected, it's hard to write out the story with all the HTT members. Nonetheless, enjoy reading.

* * *

"Ossu!" Ritsu greeted as she entered the clubroom the next afterschool.

"Oh, Ricchan! Our snack for today is very special! It's ichigo parfait. Parfait!" Yui responded as imaginary drool can be seen dripping from her mouth.

"Yui. Never underestimate the power of parfait!" Ritsu started their usual act as she watched the said sweet with scrutiny eyes.

"Roger, Ricchan!"

The two other black-haired junior-senior just sweat dropped at their idiocy while the blonde ojou was smiling warmly as she prepared the tea for the president.

The door swung open rather unexpectedly as a certain school council president went inside the room.

"It's been multiple of times but you guys forgot to submit the permission slip for tomorrow's live," Nodoka said in one breath.

She was sort-of out of breath and Mugi offered her to sit and have some tea. Nodoka accepted the offer with much appreciation.

"Gomen, gomen. I'll fill it out now," Ritsu apologized as she handed the form to Azusa.

It was already too late when she realized a dangerous aura behind her as a hand descended heavily onto her head and a bump was soon formed. With a pained exclamation, she cradled her head and unable to stop momentum, her face met the cold surface of the table. Suddenly the room went silent.

1...2...3...4...

Ritsu was still facing down to the table. Around her, five people were concerned about her; the last one had a surprised expression. She hadn't expected Ritsu to hit her face hard onto the table when she hit her head and she was feeling albeit guilty.

A groan escaped Ritsu's lips as she raised her face away from the table and when the others saw her face, they immediately divert their sight to anything but her. Mio, who was further away from her, was curious as to why they didn't want to look at Ritsu so she went closer and closer. A glance at her face, Mio burst out laughing. The others who had been holding it in joined Mio.

"W-Wha? Ne, why are you all laughing at me?" Ritsu whined as she nursed the bump on her head.

"Yo..Your..Your fore…"

Hearing the sacred word, Ritsu bolted out of the clubroom, leaving dust in her wake.

"Ritsu?!"

…

"Sheesh, where did she run off to now?"

"Go after her, Mio-chan. She's probably trying to look herself in the mirror," Mugi said calmly as she poured another cup of tea for the suddenly-appearing club adviser.

Although hesitant, she went after her childhood friend as the others nod to her. Even with all the teasing from Ritsu, Mio didn't have the heart to let her be alone in certain situation; especially when it relates to the knight's forehead. Apparently with all the tough façade, there lies a fragile young girl. This is easily proven when Ritsu had 'abandoned' drumming because she didn't shine on stage—only to start drumming again when she missed the feel of hitting the drumsticks.

Sure enough, Mio found her in the toilet as she inspected herself intently in the mirror. Her face was scrunched in concentration and her lips formed a frown when her eyes found their way to the red spot on her forehead. When Mio saw this, she was barely holding in her laughter.

At this, Ritsu pouted, saying "Don't laugh! Mio~"

Feeling sorry for her, Mio stopped laughing with much difficulty. When she was composed enough, she walked over to Ritsu and pulled away her headband.

"Now it's all covered up. Let's get back, shall we?"

"But, Mio. I look funny without the headband," Ritsu whined as she kept Mio inside, pulling her arm.

"Ah! I've got plasters from when Yui… cut… her finger. You want it?" Mio offered as she handed Ritsu the said bandage.

However, Ritsu rejected the idea of sticking the embarrassing plaster on her forehead. Besides, she felt that she would look even funny with the animal from the 'Scroll of Frolicking animal' that Yui had drawn last time.

"It is quite alright. I can live without it, Akiyama-san. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home."

"Oi! You're not going anywhere," Mio said as she dragged Ritsu back to the clubroom by her collar.

Ritsu can only claw at the thin air for help; her headband still in her clutch.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay, that was pretty stupid of me to mistake Nodoka's name to 'Madoka' of Yonezawa Madoka (Ui's VA). Sorry about that.

This chapter is somewhat a ... filler , I might say. **I seriously cannot do the story with all HTT members in it**. This is probably the first and last story with all of them. Read on please.

* * *

At the clubroom, Nodoka had excused herself earlier back to the council room and Azusa was the one entrusted to fill out the form, yet again. It was as though she was cursed with the duty whenever the president found an escape—although this time, they were the ones who practically drove Ritsu to run out of the room. After Mio had went after her, Azusa suddenly felt bad for laughing at her senpai despite herself being treated like a tamed cat at times. Yui was still laughing her heart out before a fit of cough cut through her laughter.

"Yui-senpai? Are you alright?" Azusa panicked as she neared Yui to soothe her back.

However, it was all but forgotten when she saw Mio dragging someone she wasn't familiar with. In a hushed voice, she told Yui to behave herself and kept quiet. Yui mutter something that Azusa barely heard,"Azu-nyan is being cold."

"Ah, Mio-senpai. Welcome back. Where is Ritsu-senpai?" She asked innocently as she searched for the person of interest.

No one heard a sound. No footsteps, no creak. And yet, the unknown person with Mio emerged at Azusa's back, her bangs covering her devilish eyes. With such agility, she performed a head-lock to Azusa.

"Nakano! How dare you not recognize me?"

As a reply, Azusa just patted down on the hand doing the interlocking grip as a sign of surrendering.

"Ritsu! Release her right away. I think she can't breathe," Mio commanded as her face paled.

Fearing that she crossed the boundary, she released Azusa from her death grip and the said junior was soon catching her breath in gasps and kneeled on the ground. After a few minutes, she had calmed down. The guilty senpai was reflecting on her actions by bowing down on her knees and she didn't even try to get back up when the junior had asked her to stand.

"Senpai, that's enough. Get up," Azusa begged as she pulled the drummer up in vain.

At the background, Yui was seated back at her seat, eyes sparkling with content as she looked at the ichigo parfait served before her. She was distracted earlier by the commotion, but now no one can separate her from the appetizing dessert in front of her. Mugi was smiling warmly at the sight of her pleased expression before taking a seat herself across the hungry guitarist.

"Ne,ne! Let's eat! It looks delicious~" Yui urged as she can no longer wait to dig in.

With an exasperated sigh, Azusa complied with her senior's word. Although she was troubled that the senior didn't seem to worry about the drummer, she can't help but share the same sentiment with her since she herself was tempted to eat the sweet. But of course she didn't forget about her still-kneeling senpai.

"Ritsu-senpai, come over and have a bite. There's no use mulling over it for too long."

Mio was left with no choice but haul the brunette girl to her seat next to her own.

"For a lady, you sure are strong Akiyama-san," Ritsu whispered as a joke to Mio and as expected, a bump formed on her head not even a minute later.

And so, they spent the afterschool just idling around eating sweets and the clubroom echoed with laughter which can be heard down the staircase. Along with the laughter, a panicky exclamation from the junior followed after.

"I forgot to hand the form!"


End file.
